I Don't Wanna 'Believe It'
by Flare462
Summary: Hinata does something unacceptable to Naruto, who goes to Sakura. [Eventual NaruSaku][Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, and Violence]


I don't Wanna 'Believe It'

By Flare462

----

Pairing: NaruSaku

Rated M for Rape, Sexual Content, Language, and Violence, and Lemony Goodness.

----

Summary:

Hinata goes insane and rapes Naruto.

----

PROLOGUE

Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes and practically screamed at the first thing he saw. A naked Hinata was lying on top of him. Shifting his gaze down, he saw that he was indeed _inside_ her.

'_Damn, there goes my virginity._' He had barely thought about it for five seconds when another thought came to mind. '_Why? How did I end up like this?_'

He noticed that he wasn't in his house, like he last remembered. He was in a small room, with light pink walls. There were assorted books and ninja essentials, such as kunai and shuriken, scattered around the room. He, of course, was on a bed in what he definitely believed to be her room. He looked to his left and saw a picture of himself on her night table.

He looked in front of himself again, and saw that he, too, was naked, and she was asleep. Her arms were wrapped around him, her bare breasts pressed up against him.

Gently, so as to not irritate her private area in doing so, he tried to get up, but to his dismay, he couldn't. Looking at his arms, he realized that they were shackled up against her bed, as were his legs. One word came to mind: rape.

"**No duh, dipshit, ya think?**" bellowed the fox in his head, before letting out an insidious laugh.

Naruto listened to the fox, and thought, '_Why did it take me so long to figure that out? Wait… I just don't see Hinata-chan as the type of person to-_'

His thoughts were cut off as he noticed a movement at his chest.

"How was last night, Naru-chan?" Hinata murmured. "I'm ready for seconds…"

"You can't make me do this!" he bellowed.

"But Naru-chan, I can…" He stared at her with wide eyes as she continued, "If you ever want to leave, Naru-chan, you will pleasure me; if not, I will still continue to pleasure you, forever and ever." She gave him a crooked smirk.

He gawped at her as she slid off of his manhood and came up to give him a passionate kiss, though he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He was too weak; he had to do what she said to leave. She continued to shift her position over him until her wet entrance was near his mouth.

"Lick me, Naru-chan," she ordered, and he, of course, obeyed. She screamed as he did so; the pleasure was too great for her at first. After a while of constant moaning, she gave him another order.

"Put your tongue inside, Naru-chaaaaaannnnnn…"

She screamed in ecstasy as she released her juices right into his mouth. He didn't like the taste, and he was about to spit it out when she told him to swallow it all, so he forced the sticky substance down his throat.

She slid down him, placing her hand on his erect member. She slowly put it in her mouth, way _too_ slowly. He didn't like the position he was in, being raped and all, but truthfully, if he had a free hand, he would have slammed her hand on his manhood with all the force he could muster. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Nnnnnnggg… Hinata-chan… Stop, please…" he muttered.

After hearing this, she picked up the pace. A few moments later, he moaned and warned her.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to… To… Please stop…"

She lifted her mouth off of his member, and wrapped her hand around it. She started pumping up and down, until he came all over her face and breasts.

"Naru-chan, you know you're going to have to clean this up…" She slid one of her large breasts into his face. "Lick it all off, Naru-chan," she demanded.

He took a lick at her breasts, and she gave a sharp moan. She shifted and put a nipple in his mouth, which he also licked. Once it was all gone from her breasts, he was forced to lick around her collar bone, which resulted in more moaning, until he had to lick it all off her face, which turned her on a lot. She caught him in another passionate kiss, which she completely dominated in, and slid down him again, placing his erect member at her entrance.

As she slid him in, a loud moan came from both of them, and he took the opportunity to ask, "Hinata-chan, could you possibly unlock one of my hands?"

He smirked when she did.

He put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her down, deeper into him. She moaned, and he thrusted her up and down.

"**Ah, my Naruto has finally become a man!**"

'_Shut up, you damn fox!_'

"How does… my pet… like it?" she said in between moans.

"Your 'pet' just wants to get it over with so you'll stop sexually torturing him," he sneered in response. "This isn't right, and you know it."

He kept thrusting her up and down with his right hand, until he cummed inside of her, catching her off guard. She gasped, and fell backwards, and he took this chance as his only opportunity.

"RASENGAN!" he screamed as he slammed the blue orb into the shackles on his other hand and the ones on his leg. He quickly looked around for his clothes, grabbed them from the corner of the room, threw them on, and ran before she could stop him. He could barely believe what she had made him do. He fell asleep the previous night in his apartment, so he knew it wasn't safe. He ran to the first place that came to mind, but damn, Hinata took a lot out of him.

----

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were sitting in Sakura's living room, talking about boys, of course.

"What d'ya mean, you don't care if Sasuke comes back?" the pink-haired konoichi yelled at the blonde one.

"He's a traitor to Konoha, and because of him, Shikamaru and Kiba were hurt, and Choji, Neji, and Naruto were almost killed! Especially Naruto! He tried his hardest to save Sasuke for _you_, Sasuke almost kills him, and Sasuke is still all you can think about!" was the response she got.

Both konoichi looked towards Sakura's front door as they heard a rather loud knock. Sakura went to answer it, and was surprised when she saw Naruto standing there, a few tears coming out of his eyes, as he passed out and collapsed right into her arms.

----

Naruto woke up to see Sakura and Ino hovering over him, looking at him with concerned looks. He was in Sakura's room, lying on her bed.

'_They must've brought me here when I passed out._'

"Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hinata… she… she…" He couldn't bring himself to finish that statement.

"Is she in trouble?" asked a worried Yamanaka.

"No, she…"

"_She_ did this to you?" Sakura asked.

A few tears came out of Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, what happened?!?" Ino impatiently asked.

"SHE RAPED ME!" he yelled, more tears forming in his eyes. He started to explain everything that happened.

----

Sakura and Ino looked at each other with disturbed looks on their faces.

"Naruto… It was your first time, right?" the blonde girl asked.

Naruto just nodded and let out another tear. He hated looking weak in front of these girls, but he couldn't control himself.

"Ino, could you leave the room for a second? I need to talk to Naruto."

"Okay…"

After Ino left, Sakura asked, "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Y-yeah, Sakura-chan…" he answered, letting out a fake smile.

"Tell the truth."

"I'm scared shitless. If I go back to my apartment, she could do it again," he said, the depressed look on his face again.

"We need to tell Hokage-sama."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"I… I don't want her or anybody else to know…"

"Oh… Well, if you want, you can stay here for a while."

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

She embraced him in a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

----

**Author's Note:**  
This is my first fic. I'm expecting it to be around 10 chapters long, this Prologue not included. Please R&R. I'll upload Chapter 1 when I get 10 reviews. I know Hinata is OOC, but it's explained later.


End file.
